Lost
by Sky-Sea-Earth
Summary: 13-year-old Aurelia is an orphan. She is bullied a lot at the orphanage she stays at and has the scars to prove it (Marchin On :D). One night though, a mysterious man comes and takes her. What does she do and what happens after that? SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! JUST READ IT! Well if you want...
1. Chapter 1- KIDNAPPED!

**So guys, this is the new story I was talking about. Don't worry, I'll still be writing "Revenge of the Defeated," just not all that much. I kind of just came up with the idea of this and… yeah.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Aurelia's POV**

I sat on my small bed watching videos on my phone with Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Ty (deadlox), and Jason (MinecraftUniverse). I knew I shouldn't be but I couldn't help it! If Mrs. Bittensburg finds out that I'm up right now she'll kill me! (Although I'm fairly certain she won't find out) And yet I keep watching all the same.

Ahh yes, of course, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is Aurelia, I'm 13, I'm an orphan because my parents… well, we'll get to that later. Anyway, I have longish dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, tan skin, and I'm a little on the shorter side. I'm constantly bullied because I'm smaller and quiet… most of the time. I absolutely LOVE Minecraft and I have a friend here in the orphanage named Amelia. We're practically sisters because we both came to the orphanage at around the same time and we're OBSESSED with Minecraft.

So, now that I've told you a little about me, let's go see what happens.

**(A/N: Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Deal with it.)**

As you all know, I was watching videos. After a little while, I heard footsteps and began to panic. _Oh no! Why is she coming?! She never comes back after the lights are out! _I hurriedly turn my phone off, hide it under my covers, and pretend to be asleep.

I hear the door open and open one eye a crack. It turns out, it was a man. He looks like a robber with his black clothes. I just hope he doesn't hurt me! I have too much of that in my life what with all the bullying.

He looks around the room at all the sleeping faces until his eyes turn to mine. I bet he grinned but I couldn't actually see his face so it's just a hunch. He started towards me. By now, my heart was beating so hard and fast in my chest that I swear I was going to wake up everyone in the room. He stops when he reaches me and started to gather all of my belongings that I hid under my bed: an old laptop, a purse, some extra pairs of clothes, thankfully not my wallet because I always sleep with that on me so that no one steals it, and my diary- WAIT MY DIARY! NO! HE CAN'T READ THAT! I'VE GOT VERY PERSONAL INFORMATION IN THERE!

I know I was going to regret it but I shot up and grabbed the diary from him before he could put it in his trash bag with everything else. He yelped and I attempted to punch him in the face but he grabbed my wrist, squeezing-hard. I whimpered in pain and for some strange reason, the man loosened his grip a little. He scooped my up along with his trash bag and ran out the door. I still had my phone and diary but when I looked down at my phone, the mysterious man commanded, "No."

I didn't want him to hurt me anymore so I obliged. I know I'm a wussy but I honestly don't care. I just wanted to live.

We got out of the orphanage and he stuck me in the passenger seat of his car. I watch nervously as he drives away from the orphanage.

"Ummmm… Who are you?" I ask quietly.

"You'll know soon," he answers. How secretive of him… Hmmm I feel like I know this voice from somewhere. But where?

I hesitate before asking another question, "Where are we going?"

Again he answers with, "You'll know soon."

Now I'm starting to get annoyed. "Well is there anything you _can_ tell me?"

"You'll know soon." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I glare at him. "Fine, I guess I'll just wait until 'soon' comes."

*TIME SKIP!* (at a strange place after getting pulled out of the car by the mystery man)

By the time we get to wherever we were going, I'm falling asleep. The mysterious man had pulled me out of the car to the doorstep of what I think is supposed to be a mansion. It's pretty darn creepy at night. He grabs the trash bag with my stuff in it and knocks on the door with one hand on my shoulder. Another strange man opens the door and motions for us to come in.

"So, now can you explain to me what the heck is going on, Mystery Man?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Mystery Man **(I'm just going to call him this until we find out his name) **pulls off his mask to reveal curly brown hair and brown eyes. I gasp. _Is this who I think it is? If so, why in the world would he kidnap anyone?_ I gape at him as he says, "Why hello there, Aurelia! By the way, I would rather you call me 'Adam' instead of 'Mystery Man.' And this is Ty." He says motioning to the other strange guy wo opened the door.

Someone else came in with a glass of water and almost dropped his cup when he saw me. "Oh, that's Jason." Adam says as he sees Jason with the water.

'A-Adam, why did you bring a little girl home with you?" Jason says. I think I fainted after that because I started to fall and then everything went dark.

**So guys, that was chapter one! I'll probably put chapter two out tonight. If not, then tomorrow.**

**How do you like the story so far?**

**1) IT'S AWESOME!**

**2) Meh**

**Should I keep going? (Even if you say no, I'll probably still write more.)**

**1) YES! I LOVE THIS STORY!**

**2) No. This story is boring.**

**3) I don't care**

**So review please and I'll see you later! Sky out!**


	2. Chapter 2- BULLIES!

**HEY GUYS! BACK FOR CHAPTER TWO I SEE? WELL HERE YA GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pshhhhh I'm not crazy! What are you talking about? ALSO, THANKS TO PONYTHEKIDRS FOR BEING THE ONLY PONY TO REVIEW ON THE FIRST CHAPTER SO FAR! WARNING: Product may contain the breaking of a certain wall.**

**ON TO THE PINEAPPLE! (Wait what?)**

**Aurelia's POV**

I woke up in a fancy pink bed with white polka dots and those curtain things. There were rainbows and magical unicorns covering the walls. Butterflies flew happily around the room and… WAIT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! **(A/N: Sorry about that. I was trying to think of how to start the chapter and I figured this would make you laugh so I put it in. You likey?)**

Seriously Sky? You HAD to put that in there? You know how much I hate pink! **(A/N: *cough cough* You broke the fourth wall. *cough cough*) **I DON'T FREAKING CARE! YOU NEVER, I REPEAT _NEVER_, MENTION PINK WITH ME! *Sky **(A/N: I hope you all know that I mean me when I say Sky.)** appears in front of Aurelia*

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH PINK! I'M THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH THIS STORY!" Sky screams.

"UGHHHH! FINE! I'LL LET IT GO! BUT ONLY THIS ONCE!" Aurelia yells back holding up a finger.

"I see we understand each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write the ACTUAL chapter now." Sky answers and vanishes.

**(Fourth wall breaking over)**

Ok. What I REALLY woke up to was a face over me. Adam's face. I yelped and jumped back a little. He smiled and leaned back. "Sleeping Beauty's finally awake. It's about time." I glared at him and got out of the bed. (NO IT WAS NOT PINK! THANK SKY!)

I looked around the room. It was really plain with beige walls, a wooden desk with a white chair, a white bed, a window on one wall that looked out to the yard, and… Wow that was it. I walked over to the window and started firing questions at Adam: "Where are we? How long was I out? Why did you take me? And I'm hungry. Give me food." Yeah I know, asking your kidnapper for food is pretty crazy, but hey, I'm a crazy girl.

He chuckled a little at the last part and said, "My house. One night. Because I could. And yeah, there's food downstairs."

I looked at him funny. "Because you could? Really?"

"Yup,"

I sighed. "Well I'm starving. Where are your friends from last night?"

"RIGHT HERE!" I yelped and whipped around to see Ty, Jason, and few other people there as well.

"GUYS! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" I screamed at them. They all put their hands up as in surrender. I smiled. "Who are you?" I pointed to all the guys I didn't know.

"That's Mitch, Jerome, and Jordan." He pointed at each of them in turn. **(A/N: I'm not describing them because I don't feel like it and I don't really know what they look like. Don't murder me. :D)**

"Half of you guys have names starting with 'j'. Just pointing that out." What? I just noticed and I had to say it. And I'm random so it's kind of my duty to point out random and pointless stuff like that.

"Ummm, Ok?" Adam said awkwardly.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to get some food." I said as I walked past them and trotted down the stairs. I found the kitchen and made myself some cereal because I'm lazy. Adam walked in as I was watching a SkyDoesMinecraft video on my phone. I looked up and quickly paused my video and tucked my phone away, not wanting him to know that I watch that stuff.

"What were you doing?" He asked me.

"Oh, you know, stuff."

"I see." Phew, he didn't push. I started picking at a long scab on my left arm. (#Ty's left foot) Unfortunately, Adam notices and he holds up my arm to examine all the cuts, scabs, scars, and bruises covering my arm. Ok, they're not all over it but they're frequent enough to know that I didn't get them on accident. Unless I'm so clumsy that I fall over and hurt myself every five seconds. Which I'm not. Most were small, only a small scratch or bruise, but some were big, long cuts and huge bruises. And they all hurt.

"Where did you get all these?" Adam asked with pain in his voice. I cringed.

"Ummmm…" He looked at my face and most likely saw the long scar there from years ago and the black eye that I had gotten recently. Like three days ago. He gasped.

"Oh Aurelia! Where did you get all these? What happened?" He whispered. I felt tears coming to my eyes and tried to push them away. It didn't work. They started to spill over and of course, all of Adam's other friends had to come up at that exact moment.

"Adam! What did you do to her!?" Jason asked. Adam looked up and frowned. I looked up too and through my tears I saw them all rushing over to see what was wrong.

I had lost my appetite so I got up and ran to the room I had woken up in with my face in my hands. But on the last few steps up, I tripped and tried in vain to catch myself my hands outstretched. Unfortunately, my attempt failed and I only ended up landing on my right wrist awkwardly. I heard a sickening crunch and felt pain shoot up my arm like nothing before. I screamed. Loudly.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as I sat up and cradled my wrist, whimpering. This was probably my worst injury yet, and what's funny is that I did it myself. Oh irony. Suddenly, there were people at my side and I felt strong arms pick me up. I looked up to see Adam. He was concentrating on not drooping me while going down the steps though, so he didn't notice me look at him. I was still whimpering and crying and I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care. It hurt too much to care. I looked to my right and saw Ty. He smiled warmly as he looked at me.

"Hey, you're going to be fine." He said soothingly. I was just calming down, though my wrist still hurt like heck, when I realized: If they take me to the hospital, the doctors will notice all my other injuries from the bullies back at the orphanage and they'll questions Adam and his friends! Why do I even care though? I mean, Adam did kidnap me. I guess it's because it's actually better here than it was back at the orphanage. Except for Amelia. Oh Amelia, how much I missed her. My best friend. Wait, back to the present!

We were just out the door and Adam was running to his car when I shouted, "Wait!" They stopped and looked at me expectantly and a little worried. "What about my other injuries? They'll notice them and ask you questions! Plus the fact that you guys actually kidnapped me and all that!" They looked t each other.

"Wait, we kidnapped you?" Jerome asked. I facepalmed (with my left hand of course) and said:

"You didn't tell them Adam?!"

"Uhhh no?" Adam answered nervously. I facepalmed again.

"Yeah, he kidnapped me last night. I still don't actually know why except 'because he could' but that wasn't really a very good answer." We all look at Adam expectantly.

Adam sighs, "I'll tell you all later. Right now we need to get to the hospital."

I sighed and let it go… for now. Mostly because my wrist freaking hurt so bad it was all I could do to stay conscious. Finally, I gave in and let darkness take over.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO! IT WAS SO LONG LIKE 1,300 WORDS! MOMMY, ARE YOU PROUND OF ME?!**

**Mom: NO! GO TO SLEEP!**

**Me: *sighs* I will after I put this chapter up!**

**So the end of the chapter is yet again Aurelia fading into unconsciousness. I'm so weird. The beginning of the chapter proves it. IDK I WAS JUST RANDOMLY WRITING WHATEVER I THOUGHT OF AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!**

**So how do you like the story?**

**1) IT'S AMAZING!**

**2) IT'S TERRIBLE! WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THIS? (D:)**

**3) I don't really care much for it.**

**Did you like the whole thing in the beginning before the actual story?**

**1) YEAH! IT WAS RANDOM AND I LIKE RANDOM!**

**2) NO! IT WAS SO WEIRD! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! (0:)**

**3) I didn't really care for it.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR! I LOVE YOU ALL! :3 PLEASE REVIEW! Sky out!**


	3. Chapter 3- HOSPITAL!

**So guys, next chapter… I don't have anything else to say. ENJOY THE STORY! And review! It makes meh happeh!**

**ON TO THE STORY! (YEAH!)**

**Aurelia's POV**

I woke up (again) in a hospital bed. There was something heavy on my right wrist. I looked down to see a cast. I groaned and a doctor came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I actually felt fine except for the dull ache in my wrist.

"I feel fine. Where's Adam?" Adam came in right then and smiled.

"You're awake." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "No really?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, really."

"So…" I trailed off.

"Well, after you went unconscious, we went straight to the hospital. When we got here and checked you in and all that, we had to wait. They noticed the injuries as you had suspected and assumed we did them-"

"I _did_ tell you that." I cut in.

"-Yeah, yeah, I think they were waiting for you to wake up so they could ask you." He continued.

The doctor said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Sinder. Yes we wanted you to wake up so you could tell us how you got them."

"Well, I was bullied a lot." I said simply.

"By who?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Ok," he says gently.

"Can I see Amelia?" I know, asking for my best friend right now is pretty stupid, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Who?" Adam and Dr. Sinder asked at the same time.

"My friend," I answered.

Dr. Sinder looked at Adam questioningly. "How do you not know who her friend is?" Adam looks nervous.

"I-" Adam started but I cut him off.

"-kidnapped me." Dr. Sinder's jaw dropped.

"What!? From where?!"

"The orphanage." I said.

"Why did he take you? And if he's a kidnapper, why would he be so kind and bring you here? He looked pretty worried too." Dr. Sinder said.

"I don't know. Ask him."

"Ummm…" Adam trailed off.

Dr. Sinder said, "Well, if you came from the orphanage and Adam is not really your guardian, you should go back to the orphanage once you leave the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Adam and I both shouted at the same time. I don't know why he did. He should just be relieved he's not going to jail… I think.

"Yes. If Adam isn't your guardian, you have to go back to the orphanage."

Oh no, not the orphanage. I don't think I can handle going back there. The bullying, the loneliness. Well, except for Amelia, she helps. I hate everything else about that place though. I wonder how Amelia will react when I tell her that SkyDoesMinecraft kidnapped me.

**Yes, I know, she didn't actually confirm that Adam was SkyDoesMinecraft but whatever. She's absolutely positive that it's him. And yes, I also know that this chapter was short but, well, yeah. Deal with it.**

**So, I need OCs for the bullies. Maybe like fiveish. So, if you could send them to me in the reviews or PM me, that would be nice.**

**How do you guys like the story? Any suggestions?**

**Dang it! I feel like there was something else I wanted to say! Oh well.**

**Well, that was chapter three! PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IN OCS! SKY OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4- CONFRONTATION!

**I'M BACK WITH CHAPPIE 4 AND I PUT SOME RANDOMNESS IN THE BEGINNING CUZ YOU GUYS SAID YOU LIKED IT IN CHAPPIE 2 THANK YOU TO PONYTHEKIDRS (AGAIN) FOR SENDING IN AN OC OH AND I REMEMBERED THAT THING I WANTED TO SAY BUT COULDN'T REMEMBER IT LAST CHAPPIE BUT I WILL SAY IT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE BECAUSE I CAN AND I SHOULD PROBABLY PUNCTUATE THIS BUT OH WELL WHATEVS! ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**ON TO THE BANANA! (lol, you'll understand when you read the chappie :D)**

**Aurelia's POV (A little while later. Once Aurelia is able to leave the hospital.)**

When I finally got home after being in the hospital for a few days, **(A/N: I don't really know how long it would have taken cuz I've never broken anything before but oh well!)** I went to that first room I woke up in to gather my belongings. When I walked in though, I gasped in horror. EVERYTHING WAS PINK! AND I MEAN EVERYTHING! FROM THE WALLS TO THE _**BANANA**_ **(A/N: I **_**told**_** you you would understand! Oh randomness. :D) **ON THE DESK! IT WAS ALL PINK! "SKYYYYYYYYY!" *Sky appears in front of Aurelia with a smirk on her face*

"You called milady?" Sky asked still smirking.

"YOU KNOW I HATE PINK AND I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Aurelia yelled fuming.

"Oh, but I needed something random and funny and this was PERFECT so I had to use it!" Sky answers giddily, rubbing her hands together.

"UGH!" Aurelia yells storming out of the room. Sky turns to the computer screen and winks at all the readers then disappears.

**(End of randomness rant-lol-and on to the ACTUAL banana! Oh bananas.)**

I miserably grabbed the few possessions I had at Adam's house. I REALLY did not want to go back to the orphanage. I wonder what Amelia had been doing while I was gone. Adam was standing by the door, waiting for me so he could take me back to the orphanage. He knew I didn't want to go, but he couldn't do anything about it. I sighed. _This is going to be terrible. And I was just starting to warm up to Adam and his friends too. It would've been cool living with _the _SkyDoesMinecraft and everyone else._

"I'm ready," I sighed.

"Then let's go." Adam said, turning towards the door. I hefted up my bag and walked out after him, saying goodbye to everyone as I left.

When we got outside though, there was someone there. She was tall and had dark brown hair that was almost black with magenta highlights. She had dark grey eyes and looked about 19. "Who's that?" I whispered to Adam.

"That's Rebecca Yano, my neighbor." He whispered back. "Hi, Rebecca!" He said to her.

**Rebecca's POV (BECAUSE I CAN!)**

_OMG! OMG! OMG! HE TALKED TO ME! SKYDOESMINECRAFT TALKED TO ME! Wait, who's that girl next to him? _I was squealing inside but I played it cool. "Hey Adam! Uh, who's that?" I mentally facepalmed. _UGH! STUPID! Why would you ask him something like that! Now he thinks you're a creepy stalker who wants to know everything about him! Well you are, but he doesn't need to know that! _"I mean, uh, it's none of my business, you don't need to answer that."

"Nah, it's ok. This is Aurelia. Aurelia say hi." Adam answered.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby Adam! You don't need to tell me to say hi!" She then turned to me. "Hi! I'm Aurelia! And you must be Rebecca!"

I nodded, "Yup!"

"Uh, did you need something?" Adam asked me.

_Well crap! How am I supposed to answer that without sounding like a stalker! _"I, uh, just wanted to see how you were doing, you know, being the friendly neighbor I am!" _I hope he buys that… _Thankfully, he did.

"Um, ok, well, I'm doing fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take Aurelia somewhere." Adam started to walk past me.

"Ok, see ya later!" I answered and turned to go back to my house. _Well that went well… _**(A/N: To Ponythekidrs: I hope you like the way I used Rebecca! She's kinda creepy and fangirly. I hope you're ok with that. :D Oh, and don't worry, she'll be coming back into the story later. OK BACK TO THE BANANA!)**

**Aurelia's POV (YEAH! Again…)**

_Ok, so she definitely likes Adam. She must be a fan! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS SKYDOESMINECRAFT! _I decided that I would confront Adam in the car.

Once we got in the car, (me in the back right seat) I said: "So Sky, what do we do now?" **(A/N: Ok epicn00b, I lied, she does refer to Adam as Sky. Sorry! :()**

"Well, I guess we're going to the orphanage to- WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SKY?!" Adam answered.

"No, maybe, yes, I did." I said back with a smirk on my face.

"How did you find out?" _YUS! HE ADMITTED IT! HE IS SKYDOESMINECRAFT! _I started doing a little victory dance in the backseat. Then I noticed he was staring at me and I composed myself. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, when you first took off your hood the night you kidnapped me? Plus, all your friends kind of give it away. Not to mention Rebecca, it's obvious she's a fan." I could go on and on listing all the ways I could tell it was him but I decided to stop there.

"Oh, wait, she's a fan?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? You couldn't tell? It's really obvious!" I answered, shaking my head.

"What?! I just thought she was a friendly neighbor! Well, actually, now that I think about it, it is kind of obvious." He says, scratching his chin.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, just wow." I then changed to topic. "What I don't get is why you even kidnapped me in the first place. I mean, why me? There were tons of other kids in the orphanage. Why would you even kidnap someone at all? You don't seem like the kind of person to kidnap someone. Your friends weren't in on it, the way Jason almost dropped his glass when he saw me and asked why you brought me home. And how everyone else except for maybe Ty who was at the door and didn't look the least bit surprised to see me didn't even know you had kidnapped me until I told them. I just don't get it." **(A/N: Wow that was a long speech!) **I asked him, confused.

"Well, it's better that you don't understand that yet." He said, which just made me angrier.

"Why?! Why can't you tell me?! Huh?!" I asked furiously.

"I JUST CAN'T! I CAN'T TELL YOU!" He yelled at me, which surprised me.

"You can't? Or you won't?" I asked quietly. He sighed and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

**YEAH SHORT CHAPPIE! ONLY LIKE 1,000 WORDS! SO SHE ASKED ADAM ABOUT HIM BEING SKY AND HE ADMITTED IT! YAY!**

**THANKS AGAIN AGAIN TO PONYTHEKIDRS FOR SENDING IN REBECCA!**

**OK ON TO THAT THING THAT I REMEMBERED! IT WAS THIS QUESTION TO YOU GUYS: SHOULD ADAM OR SHOULD HE NOT EXPLAIN TO AURELIA WHY HE KIDNAPPED HER?! (I DON'T REALLY KNOW MYSELF SO IF YOU SAY HE SHOULD THEN I'LL HAVE TO THINK OF A REASON!)**

**ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR?!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN BULLY OCS AND THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! I'M SKY, AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER, RECRUITS! ;D LOL SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! JK! SKY OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5- ADOPTED!

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 3 BILLION YEARS! I JUST COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO RIGHT AND I WAS KIND OF WAITING FOR REVIEWS AND OCS AND I JUST… I DON'T KNOW!**

**Well anyways, I'd just like to say to the guest by the name of ThatOneGirl that I will put her OC in later. JUST BE PATIENT YOUNG ONE!**

**OH AND THANK YOU TO BirdKid13 AND SimplePlan24601 FOR SENDING IN DA BULLIES!**

**I didn't put any randomness this chapter. Sorry, wasn't feeling it. :(**

**Hmmm. Well I think that's it! Enough of my rambling! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**ON TO THE DOLPHIN! (YEAH! DOLPHINS! WOOOO! YEAH!)**

**Aurelia's POV (Saying goodbye to Adam)**

I got out of the car and gathered my things. "See ya later, Adam."

"Yeah, bye." He answered. I almost wished he would come over and give me a hug or something… Yeah like _that _would happen. I sighed. _Well, back to life as usual. It had been fun while it lasted._ I walked into the building.

**(After she settled back into the orphanage)**

I _really _didn't want to be back here. Especially since everyone else are being butts about the whole kidnapping thing. Plus my wrist is broken so that was annoying. At least Amelia didn't disappear while I was gone.

So as you might already know, Amelia is my best-and only-friend at the orphanage. She's the most amazing friend ever too. We both share the same hobbies and she's just so supportive and… I don't know where I was going with that thought.

Anyways, now I'm back here with all the bullies, bruises, and bleakness. I guess everything is just peachy… not.

And then Daniel Stryker struck again (Haha, see what I did there? Huh? Huh? Yeah, ummm…) this time hitting my side and I groaned in pain. Don't worry; I'm used to this… well mostly.

"Why did they send you back, huh?! They should've let that kidnapper kill you! It would've been a lot better for the world if you were dead!" I tried not to let his words hurt me but it didn't work. It still made me feel empty and I wanted to go die just like he said. _Oh what did I ever do to you to you? All I ever wanted was a happy, at least decent life, but no, you had to go ruin it for me. _It went on like that until Mrs. Bittensburg noticed and pulled Daniel off me. I was pretty beat up, but nothing a few-Ok more like a lot- of bandages couldn't fix.

"Are you ok!?" Amelia's voice penetrated the air. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing." Yeah I was pretty much dying on the inside, but hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her! She helped me up and we went over to my bed.

"You don't look fine." Amelia said worriedly. I looked up at her.

"That bad, eh?" I answered smiling. She smiled back.

"I guess not if you're still yourself." She shrugged. "I was really worried about you, you know." Oh right, I still haven't told her about it yet.

"Oh, um, it wasn't all that bad. Well except for the broken wrist, but I did that to myself out of my own clumsiness." I said casually, as if I talked about getting kidnapped and breaking my wrist every day. I lowered my voice so no one else could hear. "Hey, promise me you won't freak out about this," she nodded. "Well, the kidnapper was SkyDoesMinecraft." Amelia's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" I smiled.

"Nope, not at all."

"B-but why? Why would he… Are you even sure it was him?"

"Positive. I even asked him, he confirmed it."

"Well then, why?"

"Good question, good question indeed."

Just then, Carla came in. _Oh I'm really not in the mood right now._ "Hey there,_ loser_. How was the trip? Hope you didn't enjoy it _too _much." She sneered. Now Carla was more verbal. She'd rather assault you with her words unlike Daniel, who just beat you senseless, as you saw before.

"Oh, it was quite nice actually. Way better than here." I replied calmly, then whispered to Amelia, "Besides you of course." She nodded.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Carla asked.

"Because you weren't there." I said matter-of-factly. Carla's eyes narrowed and she growled.

"Why you little… There isn't a word strong enough to describe you."

"You must have a pretty small vocabulary then." I state, smirking. She huffed and rushed out of the room, cheeks red with fury and frustration. I smiled, _point Aurelia._

"You go girl!" Amelia said and high-fived me.

"AWWWW YEAH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then grinned sheepishly, _oops, that wasn't supposed to be so loud._ Mrs. Bittensburg barged into the room and I winced, thinking she came to yell at me for being so loud.

"Ms. Song, someone is here to adopt you." She stated and walked out of the room. I gaped at where she had been. _OMG! OMG! I'M BEING ADOPTED! _Then I calmed down a little. _But who is it? Who in their right mind would adopt someone like me? They just don't know me yet. And wait… What about Amelia?! _I looked over at her. She had tears of joy shining in her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"YOU'RE GETTING ADOPTED ARI (nickname)!" She screamed and squealed with happiness for me. I covered my ears, wincing at her loudness.

"Yeah, but who is it? And what about you?" I asked, voicing my earlier questions. Tears came to my eyes. "I'm going to be leaving you all alone here! I just can't do that!" I choked back a sob and hugged her. She hugged me back then put her firm, tight grip on my shoulders.

"Aww Ari! I didn't even think of that. You don't have to stay for me! You've been dreaming about this ever since we got here! Go for it! Besides, I was fine the whole time you were gone being all kidnapped and stuff.-" she winked- "It'll be okay and I would NEVER hold it against you if you left me." She was shaking me now and I was starting to get dizzy. "REACH FOR THE STARS! GO GIT 'EM TIGER!" She yelled and finally let go of me. I took a shaky step back and smiled. _God, we are such idiots._

"That was the most touching speech I ever heard." A new voice spoke. I turned towards the door and there stood Adam, smirking. _Figures. Of course it would be him._

"Seriously Adam?" I said then ran up and tackled him. He grunted and looked surprised and I grinned and sat up. "So what now?"

"OMG! OMG! SKYDOESMINECRAFT! ARI, YOU JUST TACKLED SKYDOESMINECRAFT!" Amelia fangirled. I swear I could just see the little hearts dancing in her eyes like in those animes. I rolled my eyes and glared at her as I got off of Adam but she didn't seem to notice, what with all her swooning over Adam. Adam looked kind of amused at Amelia's reaction.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said to Amelia. "So you adopted me, correct?" I asked Adam, ignoring Amelia's chatter and squealing. He nodded and I sighed and walked over to Amelia. "Amy(another nickname :D), stop fangirling for a sec would ya?" She stopped and looked at me with blue eyes the size of saucers. She looked almost like a little kid so I kneeled down and started talking slowly as if I were talking to a 5-year-old, "Adam is going to be adopting me so you need to act like a big girl and show some respect."

She smiled and played along, "What does respect mean Mommy?" She asked in her best little-kid voice.

"It means that you don't annoy him and mind your own business. And you don't embarrass me." I smiled sweetly and held out my hand to help her up. Adam was looking at us strangely. All of a sudden, Amelia and I burst out laughing. Adam figured out that we were just messing around and joined in.

The first time Amelia was away and Adam had the chance to talk to me alone, he said: "Hey, I was thinking about maybe adopting Amelia too because you two seem so great together and I just could never tear you two apart. Plus I like her personality." He smiled at that last part. I just stood there, frozen in shock. _Amelia could be coming with us. We could be actual, like, sisters? Is he serious?_

"YES!" I screamed. Amelia came running over and saw me jumping up and down with an excited face and asked me what had happened. "ADAM SAID HE COULD ADOPT YOU TOO! WE COULD BE SISTERS AMY! SISTERS!" I screamed so loud, I'm pretty sure they could hear me all the way in China. Amelia started jumping up and down with me. And we began chanting 'SISTERS! SISTERS! SISTERS!' over and over again at the top of our lungs. I was surprised that no one had come in yet.

"Um, I'm guessing that's a yes. I'll go fill out the papers." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you'd have to fill out forms if you want to adopt someone. Am I right or am I right? ;D) **Adam hurriedly scurried out the room and we kept on chanting.

**YAY THEY GET TO BE SISTERS AND ADAM'S GOING TO ADOPT THEM AND YAY! Man I was just all happy while wring this! What will Adam's friends think? How will Amelia react to Adam's friends? When will Adam explain himself? WHY AM I EVEN ASKING ALL THESE FREAKING QUESTION?!**

**Anyways… the answer to that last question… NO NOT THAT ONE! THE ONE BEFORE IT! THIS ONE: When will Adam explain himself? YEAH THAT ONE! Yeah, the answer to that one is SOON! BECAUSE EVERYONE WANTED TO HEAR IT AND PONYTHEKIDRS GAVE ME A BEAUTIFULLY AMAZING REASON FOR WHY SO NOW I MUST USE IT!**

**Thank you to those of you who sent in bullies or any other OCs for that matter and GOODNIGHT MAH FRIENDS! SKY OUT! :D**


	6. Chapter 6- WHAT!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! DID YOU MISS ME?!**

**Random person: NO!**

**Me: NO ONE FRIKIN ASKED YOU! NOW GO STAND IN YOUR CORNER! *points to random corner***

**WARNING: Chapter may be random and weird. Reader's discretion is advised.**

**FUN FACT: I wrote, like, half of this chapter at school cuz I could.**

**Here's a little present for you cuz I can:**

**THIS SITE IS AWESOME**

**THIS STORY IS AMAZING**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD**

**AWWWW YEAH HAIKUS FOR DAYS!**

**RANDOM HAIKU BECAUSE… DO I NEED A REASON?!:**

**APPLES, BANANAS**

**FRUIT, FRUIT, FRUIT, STRAWBERRIES, PEARS**

**CHERRIES, PINEAPPLES**

**Oh, why am I so weird? Jus- Just read the story while I reevaluate my life. *Walks away from computer and huddles in corner***

**PS: I really need to have some POV changes. Whose should I put? REVIEW!**

**Now as much as I would love to just sit here and talk all day, I actually did write another chapter that you should probably read! SO READ ON!**

**TO THE FRUIT!**

**Aurelia's POV**

I just got finished packing (woo!) and I'm pretty sure Amelia's done too. We only have a couple of bags total (because we only have that much stuff). It only took a few hours because half the time we were messing around and talking.

"Hey, are we going to tell any of the other orphans that we're leaving?" Amelia asks. I'd actually been thinking about that, but honestly, I didn't really care. None of them were my friends.

"If you want, we can but I don't really care either way." I answered.

"Ok then. Let's just not say anything. Let them figure it out themselves." I nodded.

"Sounds good to me." I began gathering our stuff so that it was all ready to go when Adam came. "I still can't belie-" Amelia cut me off.

"Yeah I know. This is only, like, the 15 millionth time you said that." She said smiling and I shrugged.

"Hey, it's true!" I replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Bittensburg walked in.

"Adam's here. Are you two ready to go?" she asked. Amelia and I shared a look.

"YES!" We yelled at the same time and giggled. We grabbed our bags and rushed out to meet Adam.

When we got outside and into the car, Amelia and I were literally bouncing up and down in our seats with HUGE grins on our faces. The worst part is, Adam noticed and he keeps giving us these freaked out looks_. I just hope he's not thinking about giving us back!_ I instantly frown at that thought. Amelia and Adam both notice at the same time, though Amelia was the one who spoke. "Ari, are you ok?"

I instantly grinned again, though it was kind of fake. "Oh, it's nothing, just thought of something…" I trailed off, making it clear that I didn't want to talk about it, but Adam pushed anyway.

"Come on, you can tell us." He urged.

"I don't really want to." I mumbled. He kept trying anyway. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Ari, I'm family now, you can tell me-" He looked at Amelia, "_us_- anything."

"Just back off ok! I told you I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled and turned away, refusing to meet his gaze. I'm guessing I surprised him because he didn't say anything else the rest of the ride. Not even to Amelia. I didn't talk to Amelia either, which killed me. So we basically rode the rest of the way in silence.

***LE TIME SKIP* (I probably stole that from someone, but I don't know who. IF YOU DO DAT THEN YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LIKE TO DO IT TOO! Ahem, ok on with the story.)**

When we finally got to Adam's house, I practically flew out of the car, flew to the trunk to get my bags, and flew into the house. When I got inside, I just dropped my bags on the spot and randomly hugged the first person I saw, which happened to be Jason. **(:D)**

"Umm… Hi?" Jason said awkwardly. I looked up at him and smiled. I let go and happily danced around the room, waiting for Amelia to come in so we can dance together, the conversation in the car completely forgotten. She finally stepped through the door and I ran over. She instantly dropped her stuff and began to dance with me. We ran around the house exploring all the rooms. It took a while (there were a lot of rooms) before we were finished looking through them all and had finally calmed down enough to properly say hello. I actually didn't really know who else was here (besides Jason) because we were too excited to pay any attention to little details like that. We found them all in the huge living room.

"Glad you could finally join us." Adam says walking over.

"NICE HOUSE YOU GOT HERE!" I shouted and danced around the room. Remember when I said that we had calmed down? Well… I lied. Or at least I lied about me because Amelia was just standing there dumb-founded. _Oh right. House full of famous youtubers. Forgot about that… _I danced over to her and waved my hand in front of her face. That snapped her out of it. "WHAT'S UP!" I shouted at her. She smiled and was back to her normal self (basically the same as me).

"THE CEILING! AND THEN THE ROOM ABOVE IT! AND THEN THE SKY!" We giggled hysterically, like hyenas and I swear that Adam was pondering whether or not we were sane (the answer is no, we're not sane :D). Amelia and I finally turned towards them. Adam, Jason (DUH!), Ty, Mitch, Jerome, and Quentin were all here.

"WHY HELLO THERE! JASON, I BELIEVE I HUGGED YOU WHEN I FIRST CAME IN, AM I CORRECT?!" He nodded nervously. "WELL I MEANT TO EXPLAIN THAT I NEEDED TO HUG SOMEONE AND YOU JUST HAPPENED TO BE THERE SO THAT HAPPENED!" He didn't even acknowledge me. I noticed that they were all kind of staring, but I couldn't tell what they were staring at. "OK THIS IS MY FRIEND AND NOW SISTER-" I looked at her and we giggled, "AMELIA!" We then looked at Team Crafted expectantly, now somewhat sane. But they just stared at us… and stared at us… and stared at us until I finally said, "Um, hey, hello? Are you guys still there? Yoohoo?" I had walked up to them and was waving my hand in front of Adam and Jason's faces. They still kept on staring… at Amelia. Well, I don't think Adam was staring at her. But the others were. I looked at Amelia, we shrugged, and walked out of the room.

"So what happened back there?" Amelia asked once we were out of the living room and in the kitchen.

"I have absolutely no idea." **(A/N: I don't know either but I will come up with something. JUST LET THE IDEAS FLOW!) **I answered. Just then, Adam came in followed by all the others. And no, they were not all robotic and tried to kill us, they were normal, as if nothing had happened back there at all. Then Mitch asked:

"Hey, who are you?" He was pointing at Amelia. I facepalmed.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME SHOUT HER NAME BACK WHEN WE WERE IN THERE!?" He put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, as far as I know, you two just walked in here after you clarified that you hugged Jason." I looked at him, puzzled. _How could they have missed my screaming? I'm pretty sure the people back at the orphanage could've heard me. Huh. Maybe that's why they had been staring like that before? _I looked over at Amelia and she seemed to be thinking the same things I was: What the heck was going on here?

**AWWWW I'M SO EVIL! ;P**

**Well, what do you guys think happened? Because honestly, I have no idea what just happened so now I must figure out why the heck that just happened. *sigh* Ugh I hate having to figure out answers to huge questions like these!**

**TELL ME WHOSE POV I SHOULD PUT IN!**

**OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I WAS GOING TO REPLY TO SOME REVIEWS RIGHT HERE ON THIS CHAPTER!:**

**SimplePlan24601: AWWWW U SO FUNNY! AND, PSSSHHHH, ME? I AM NO AUTHOR! I AM WAY TOO CRAZY TO EVER BE THAT AMAZING! AND DON'T WORRY; CUZ EVERY LITTLE THING, IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT! NO ACTUALLY I WAS GOING TO SAY: AND DON'T WORRY; I DON'T CARE IF YOU GET OFF TOPIC AND ARE THERE EVER REALLY TOPICS IN REVIEWS?! ;)**

**Spark Erica Rose: AWWWWWWWWWWWW WHY THANK YOU! *Gives you hot chocolate* (I had some hot chocolate today. It burned my tongue and spilled all over my hand. BUT HEY! DAT HOT CHOCOLATE WAS DA BOMB!)**

**Ponythekidrs: YEAH! REASON! :D**

**HawkMC735: AWWWWWWWWW, YOU, PERSON, ARE JUST FULL OF COMPLIMENTS! :D THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! :DD**

**WELL THAT'S IT AND I LIKE CAPS AND ALL THAT STUFF! RANDOM NUMBER: 8 :D TADA! What am I doing. Btw, it's like 1:45 AM for me right now so… yeah. I'm quite energetic at 2 in the morning surprisingly… Imma post dis after school! Once I get to reread it! PLEASE REVIEW AND SKY OUT! :D**

**PS: 1,500 WORDS! :D No wait, that's really not all that long…**


	7. Chapter 7- NEIGHBORS!

**OMG! I FORGOT TO SAY THAT IAN IS THERE TOO! THANK YOU DRIZZLEHEART FOR TELLING ME!**

**So I am going to try to update at least once a week because it sounds like a good plan. But don't get scared if I don't do that. I'm probably just busy or something. BUT LET'S AIM FOR ONCE A WEEK! :D**

**650 VIEWS GUYS! :D**

**WOW THIS CHAPTER GOT REALLY LONG!**

**I'm eating butterscotch.**

**YAY! DONE WITH FINALS! CHRISTMAS BREAK IS HERE! :DDDDD**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT! :D**

**TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME AN OC THAT I HAVEN'T USED YET (AKA DRIZZLEHEART AND THATONEGIRL): THEY ARE IN DA CHAPTER! ALONG WITH MY OCS THAT A CERTAIN SOMEBODY HASN'T PUT IN THEIR STORY YET! *glares accusingly at Drizzle***

**WELL I GUESS THAT'S IT SO I WON'T HOLD YOU UP ANY LONGER! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Aurelia's POV**

I have no idea what was going on and apparently Amelia didn't either. Well, I guess I'll just ignore it for now and think about it later. "Well, this is Amelia, my BFFL (Best Friend For Life) and now sister," I said, gesturing toward Amelia.

"Ahhh, gotcha." Mitch replied.

"So, Aurelia and I are going to go unpack our bags…" Amelia said and dragged me off. When we got up to my room, she said, "Again: What do you think happened?"

I shrugged and said, "Dunno and I personally don't want to think about it right now. We're probably just going insane…" I shrugged again.

"Maybe, maybe." I was actually surprised that she agreed. She'd never admit that she was insane. Even though I tell her all the time. She probably just didn't want to think about it, like me. She left to go unpack her stuff and I unpacked mine. About an hour later, we both went back downstairs to the kitchen. No one was in there so we went into the living room. FOUND 'EM! They were all just lounging around.

"HEY DARE!" I yelled and everyone jumped 50 feet in the air. Amelia and I giggled and that's when the doorbell rang. "I GOTS IT!" I screamed and ran to the door. I pulled it open and smiled widely at the people who were there. There were four of them. Three girls and a guy.

The girl in front was tall with short brown hair, blue gray eyes, and freckles. She looked about 15 and was wearing an awesome purple beanie that matched her shorts and purple T-shirt. The girl next to her looked about the same age as me (13) and was tall with long, dark, wavy brown hair with light blue tips. She was wearing black nerd glasses, a black shirt with a Minecraft cake on it, a Minecraft diamond necklace (I'm guessing she likes Minecraft), dark blue jeans, and old black converse. Her eyes were a light shade of navy blue with streaks of purple mixed in. The other girl and the boy looked pretty similar so I guessed they were siblings. They looked about 14 and both had black hair, and wore T-shirts and jeans. The girl's hair was about the same length as Minecraft Girl's and the boy's was shortish and messy. The girl's eyes were sea green and were framed by thick black glasses. The boy was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. **(Wow, descriptions are so long!)**

"Hello! What brings you here?" I said in a normal tone so I don't scare the nice people away. Once they got a good look at me though, they seemed to look kind of nervous. _Huh, I wonder why… Oh wait, I probably look horrid from being in that orphanage with the bullies…_

"Hello!" The girl with black hair said, seeming to brush it off. "My brother and I," she gestured to the boy, "live next door and we," she then gestured to all of them, "were wondering if you were new here because we've never seen you before. We just wanted to say: GREETINGS!" I liked this girl already.

"Oh that's very nice of you! Wait one second." I held up a finger and rushed to get Amelia. When we came back, they were still standing there, looking kind of awkward now. "Okay, I'm back! This is Amelia and I am Aurelia." I said introducing us. "And we were just adopted by the people who live here!"

"Oh! That's great!" The same girl answered. "Well, I'm Jess, this is Izzy," she pointed to Minecraft Girl, "this is Abby," she then pointed at the girl with the beanie, "and this is my twin, Jeff." She finished by pointing at the guy. **(SEE WHAT I DID THERE DRIZZLE?!)**

"Well, nice to meet you, Jess, Izzy, Abby, and Jeff! Come inside, come inside!" I beckoned them inside and closed the door once they were all in. "Well thanks for coming by! It was really nice of you guys to welcome us!"

"YEAH!" Amelia shouted and I noticed that Jeff kind of smiled at her voice. Now that I'm looking at him, I notice that he doesn't seem to be looking at anyone, almost as if he's zoning, but that couldn't be true because he smiled when he heard Amelia so he had to have been paying attention. Hmm. Jess seemed to notice me looking at him confusedly because she said:

"He's blind." Jeff kind of winced at that and Jess patted his back comfortingly.

"U-Uh, yeah…" Jeff stuttered quietly. Amelia started towards him and he tensed slightly. _Huh, I thought he was blind. Acute senses maybe? Well, except for his eyes of course. I like these people. I foresee a great friendship blossoming between us. _**(:D)**

**Jeff's POV (Because I can and because I think his POV will be interesting. Deal with it. :D This is my favorite face. :D)**

"YEAH!" I heard an unfamiliar but beautiful voice shout. _Must be Amelia. I like her already._** (:DD)** I smiled. Then I felt eyes on me. _I wonder who's looking at me… UGH! Stupid blindness!_

Then I heard Jess say, "He's blind." I winced. _Oh. That. Of course. It must have been, like, Aurelia or Amelia who had been looking at me._ I felt Jess pat my back comfortingly. _Thanks Jess._

"U-Uh, yeah…" I stuttered. _Gosh, why did I have to be so awkward when it came to my being blind? I mean, I've been blind for 8 years. I should be used to it by now._

Yeah, I wasn't always blind. I had really bad eyesight ever since I was 2. My eyesight just got increasingly worse. By the time I was 5, I could hardly see. When I was 6, I lost my eyesight completely. I know, sad, isn't it? I can still remember the days when I could see and I long for them all the time, but I know I won't get them back. Oh well. Back to the story.

Suddenly, I felt someone moving towards me. Felt, as in, a combination of hearing and some sort of sixth sense or whatever. All I know is that I can tell that someone's moving toward me. I tensed, wondering who it was. Whoever it was faltered and stopped. _I guess they can tell that I tensed?_ I loosened up a bit and whoever it was started up again. _Amelia or Aurelia? I hope it's Amelia… Wait, what?!_ They reached me and I could hear their breathing. Slow and steady. Everything was silent. They felt really close, too close, so I leaned back a smidge. Suddenly, my sunglasses were gone and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting anyone to see them. People say they look weird so I try my hardest to let as little people see them as possible. Jess said they used to be the most beautiful shade of sea green with streaks of blue and gold, but now they're ugly (she didn't say that, I just guessed it from the way people talked about them back when I let people see them) and fogged up. They don't look "beautiful" anymore. I've only let Jess, Izzy, Abby, and Eric (Jess and my guardian-and brother-since our parents died. He's 22 and is really nice) see them.

"Give me my sunglasses back, please." I said, trying to sound calm and doing a decent job. Or at least, I think. The person didn't give me them back.

"No, not until you let me see your eyes." _Amelia? _She said it firmly and defiantly.

"I-I'd rather not…" _GOSH DARN IT! Stuttering! Why?! Also, why weren't any of my friends helping out? _

"Why not? I'm sure they look fine." She had a smile in her voice. _Don't be so sure._

"Um, no…" I sounded really shy and timid, and maybe a little scared, and definitely uncomfortable. Well I was shy and timid. Ever since I became blind I tried my best not to draw attention to myself. I'd rather not get teased all the time, thank you very much. I think Amelia figured out that I wasn't going to budge. She huffed and gave me back my sunglasses. I put them back on, but didn't open my eyes just yet, in case she tried to take them off again.

Just then, I felt someone else come into the room. "Hello! Aurelia, who are they?"

Aurelia answered, "Oh, hey Adam." So that's who he is. "That's Jess and Jeff, our neighbors," she paused, probably to look at Jess for confirmation, "and Izzy and Abby, their friends. Do you mind if we all go up to my room and get to know each other better?" She explained.

"Sure, knock yourselves out." Adam replied. We all rushed up the stairs. Well, all except Jess and me. We went a bit slower, Jess leading me gently up because I've never been here before. It was frustrating, not being able to see where you're going and constantly having to have someone guide you when the place is unfamiliar. Trust me, you wouldn't understand unless you were blind like me. When we got to the top and into Aurelia's room, we all settled down. Well, all except for me. I walked around the room creating a mental picture of the it so I knew where everything was and didn't look like a fool in front of everyone else. I finally sat down on a small couch-like chair in the corner. Jess asked a question first.

"Umm, not to be rude, but, how'd you get so beat up Aurelia?" She asked with concern in her voice. _Huh? Beat up? What's she talking about?_

"Umm, bullies?" She said uncomfortably. She made it sound like a question andsounded like she might start crying. Jess left it at that.

"I have one question for you." Abby said, "Was that guy back there _the _SkyDoesMinecraft?" Of course she'd ask that. I'm pretty sure Aurelia smiled.

"The one and only." Aurelia answered. Abby squealed.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! How did we not realize that before?!"

"We never really talked to him." Izzy answered.

"True, true. BUT STILL! THIS IS AMAZING!" Abby fangirled again.

They kept talking and I just kind of sat there until I heard someone say my name. I looked up and cocked my head to the side. "Huh?"

"I said, 'are you going to contribute to our conversation Jeff?'" Aurelia repeated.

"I just did." I said looking back down.

"True, but why don't you ask some questions?" Aurelia asked.

"Because I don't have any," I replied.

"You must have something."

"Yeah, Jeff! Ask us something!" Amelia cut in.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I asked them.

"Nope!" They both said at the same time. I sighed.

"Ok then… Why did you want to see my eyes Aurelia?" I finally asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see them." She answered. I shrugged.

"Well, I don't like other people seeing them."

"I will see them. NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! IT WILL HAPPEN!" Amelia declared. Aurelia giggled.

"Good luck with that." I answered.

"I WILL DO IT! EVENTUALLY!" Amelia shouted.

"Whatever you say." I smiled at her.

We started talking again and I was actually talking too this time when we heard crashes downstairs. "What was that?" Jess asked.

"Don't know," Amelia answered, "They probably broke something… A lot of somethings. We should probably go check it out."

"LET'S GO THEN!" Amelia yelled.

I heard everyone else getting up so I stood up and made my way to the door. I followed the others to where they said the crashing came from. When we got there, I couldn't tell what was going on and no one was talking so I waited impatiently for someone to explain what had happened. Still no one said anything. "Uh, guys? What happened?" I finally asked. Aurelia replied, sounding on the verge of tears.

"The room's a mess and they're gone. They're all gone." Then she started crying.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE EVILEST PERSON EVER! :) NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT BEFORE YOU GET TO READ WHAT HAPPENED! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, thanks to Drizzleheart0419 for sending in Izzy, and ThatOneGirl for sending in Abby!**

**I HAVE POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER DRIZZLE! NOW YOU HAVE TO PUT JEFF AND JESS IN YOUR STORY! :P**

**I really thought I wouldn't get this out tonight… although it is really late. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**I always seem to make these things **_**really**_** long… OH WELL! I SHALL ANSWER REVIEWS NOW! :D**

**Spark Erica Rose: ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**CiciLuvsYou: THANKIES! HAVE SOME COOOOOOOOOOKIES! I'm not really sure about making the chapters a **_**lot**_** longer, but hey, this one was 2,000 words while pretty much all my others were 1,000ish. So that's good, right?**

**ThatOneGirl: THANKIES! HAVE SOME HOT CHOCOLATE! Don't worry, I'll put Ty's POV later. :D**

**HawkMC735: Lol. Ummm… Don't know what else to say to that so… MOVING ON!**

**SimplePlan24601: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY **_**NO**_** IDEA! :D YOU SHALL RECEIVE THE HIGHEST OF FIVES! :D**

**And a guest that reviewed today: IT HAS BEEN DONE! ;D**

**WELL NOW THAT THAT'S ALL SETTLED, I'LL SEE YOU CLOUDS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Just came up with that. I shall call all you beautiful, fluffy persons clouds now! :D) REMEMBER TO REVIEW! SKY OUT! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8- FLASHBACKS!

**HERRO MY CLOUDS! I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LOST!**

… **No. Please. Stop looking at me like that! I know that I didn't post in a week like I said I would! Especially right after I said I would! How long has it been? What? MORE THAN 3 WEEKS?! HOW COULD I DO DIS?! O.o I am the laziest person in the world! I am a professional crastinator and I should be punished! But hey! It's what I do! Don't question me! Someone reviewed last chapter saying that I owed 3 chapters… But I don't have 3 chapters! T0T I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY! I think you guys will like this chapter though. It explains Aurelia's past pretty well and there's randomness … I really am sorry though…**

**OMG GUYS! A WHOLE 14 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER?! You guys spoil me! :3 I will have my responses to the reviews at the end of the chapter.**

**Again, OMG GUYS! A WHOLE 1,100 VIEWS?! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS FAR IN THIS MUCH TIME! YOU GUYS ARE AMEZIN! :3**

**There's some randomnesssinessness (Lol. That was for you, BirdKid13!) at the beginning of the chapter because you guys kept asking for it! :D :3**

**Sky's POV! (Me, silly banana-clouds! :D)**

Apparently they were taken by evil marshmallows who thought that it would be fun to steal them and-

"SKYYYYYY!" Aurelia cuts in, yelling.

"Yes, mah dear?" I ask innocently, as I appear front of Aurelia.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE STORY?!" Aurelia screams in my face.

"Sheesh, ya didn't have to be so loud." I reply wincing. "Oh and I wrote that because the readers seem to enjoy it and I enjoy it so everyone's happy. Well everyone except for you, that is."

"YEAH, WELL… GOSH DARN IT! BANANA!" Aurelia yelled, clearly not able to think of what else to say.

"YESH! I WIN!" I celebrate, pumping my fists in the air. "Hey, what is it with you and bananas?"

But before Aurelia can answer, Amelia miraculously appears. "Hey guys. Mind if I crash the party?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Uh sure." I say, looking at her in confusion.

"I WISHED TO BE A PART OF SOMETHING INTERESTING AND I MAGICALLY APPEARED HERE!" Amelia declared raising her hands in the air.

"Okaayyy then." I say and turn back to Aurelia. "So I won this time right?" I ask her.

"NO! MAYBE! YES! I DON'T KNOW!" Aurelia shouts quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say back.

"UGH!" Aurelia exclaims and rushes through… the wall? Well I guess it makes sense because anything is possible in this part of the chapter. I guess.

"DANG IT! THAT WASN'T ANY MORE INTERESTING THAN WHAT HAD BEEN HAPPENING BEFORE I APPEARED HERE!" Amelia yelled, frustrated, and stormed out of the room the same way Aurelia had.

I smiled in satisfaction and turned to a computer sitting on a white desk that I had made appear so I could look at you readers. I winked and put two thumbs up. Then I made a goofy face and disappeared so I could write the actual chapter.

(**Okaayyy… I guess that's over. I may have a slight obsession with bananas. They're just so beautiful and fruity and… they just speak to me in a way that no other fruit has… Wow, I'm sorry! That must have sounded REALLY weird. Hehe… Yeah. End of banana-rant and to the actual chapter.)**

**Aurelia's POV (Back to her! :D)**

I don't know how, but all of them disappearing reminded me of what had happened before all this. I guess it was just the idea of losing someone that reminded me of it.

***GOING BACK IN TIME BECAUSE I CAN AND STUFF AND THINGS!* (Parents' death) **

_I was 6 when it happened. The accident. It had been June. I was in the car with my mom in the driver seat, my dad in the passenger seat, me in the back left seat, and my friend, Sophia, sitting next to me on the right._

_Oh wait- I haven't told you about her yet? Well, Sophia had been my best and only friend back then. I never really told anyone about her being in that accident. I only mentioned my parents. I don't really know why._

_Anyway, we had been on our way to my house for a playdate when, all of a sudden, there was a loud _CRASH _and I was jerked to my right. I hit my head hard on the seat. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sophia, unconscious, and blood. Lots of blood. Then darkness._

_When I woke I was in a hospital bed. There was a doctor there waiting for me. I looked around and immediately asked, "Where are my parents? And Sophia?" I looked up at him._

"_I-I'm sorry honey. Th-They're gone." Of course, I was 6 and didn't really understand what he meant by 'gone'._

"_You mean, on vacation?" I asked._

"_Well, yes I guess. Although they're on a very long vacation. They might not be back for a while so while you're waiting for them, you can stay with your Aunt Clarissa." He smiled, but it was a sad smile._

"_Auntie Clary?" I smiled. I had really liked Auntie Clary. She was nice and caring and had a 12-year-old son whom I loved like a brother. (12 at the time)_

"_Yes, Auntie Clary. Would you like to see her? You are free to go whenever." I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him out the door. He led me through a bunch of hallways and stopped at the waiting room. Auntie Clary was waiting for me along with Mitch, her son._

"_Auntie Clary!" I yelled and rushed into her arms, grinning like an idiot. She looked sad though so I asked her what was wrong._

"_Oh, nothing much. I'm just going to miss your mother and father while they're gone." She smiled sadly down at me._

"_Let's go home!" I shouted happily. It wasn't until a year later when I figured out that my parents and friend had actually died in that car crash._

**Time skip to a year later because I have decided to share the whole story now that I started.**

_It had been a year since the crash and I was starting to doubt that my parents and friend were just on vacation. "Where's Mommy and Daddy and Sophia, Auntie Clary?" I asked her._

_She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Oh Sweetie. I think it's time we had a talk." She said and led me to her room and we sat on her bed. "You see… Your parents and your friend… They didn't really go on vacation. I'm sorry honey." She hugged me and started crying. I just sat there, puzzled. "Aurelia, they died in that crash. You were the only survivor."_

_It dawned on me exactly what she meant. They were never coming back. I was alone. I just started crying my eyes out, hugging Auntie Clary. I don't know how long we sat there, crying into each other, but finally, our sobs subsided and we got up to eat dinner._

_I passed Mitch on my way to the kitchen. He stopped to talk to Auntie Clary about something. I didn't care. All I cared about now was that my parents and best friend were dead and that I would never see them again. _You're alone now, Aurelia. All alone._And I truly thought that was true. That I would never feel whole again for as long as I lived._

**Aaaand another year later. This explains how she ended up at the orphanage**

_I think I had finally buried the thoughts about my parents. Although they still nagged at me at times. I know, I shouldn't bury the thoughts about my parents. But it just kills me to think about them so I try not to._

_I was at school sitting in the back and zoning out, thinking about Mitch. We used to be really close during the first year after my parents had died. It all changed after I had that talk with Auntie Clary. So now I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Just like I had thought I would be. I didn't have any friends. At school, I was just the lonely, isolated girl who always sat in the back reading a book and rarely talked at all. I'm pretty sure that some of my newer classmates had never even heard my voice._

_That's probably why everyone, even my teacher, was utterly surprised when I raised my hand to answer one of her questions. She was explaining what a family tree was because we were going to do a project with our family tree. I doubt that she had actually wanted anyone to answer her question but I raised my hand anyway. The question was: You all have parents right? You see? I obviously just had to answer that one. She snapped back and called on me. She was probably just eager to see what I had to say._

"_Wrong." I said quietly and everyone just stared at me. Probably still processing the fact that I was actually talking._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Please speak up." My teacher urged kindly._

"_I said, 'wrong.'" I answered. A little louder._

"_What do you mean by that?" My teacher asked, clearly puzzled._

"_I _mean_ you're wrong about us all having parents." I stated, waiting for them to react. No one said anything. They were probably expecting me to continue, but I just sat there awkwardly. _This is why I never talk. All of the attention. And it's just so awkward._ Then my teacher had made her way over to me and broke the silence._

"_Aurelia, what do you mean? Do… Do you not have parents?" She asked gently. She was kneeling down in front of my desk. I just shook my head no. Suddenly she got up, came around the desk and hugged me. She just hugged me. I think she might have even been crying a little. "Oh honey! I am sorry! I am so, so sorry!" She whispered into my hair. A little while later she got up and told everyone to go to lunch. Once everyone had gone, she turned back to me and said, "I didn't even know. I always wondered why you were so quiet. I thought you had just been extremely shy. I'm so sorry." _Huh. If you thought I was just shy, shouldn't you have tried to get me to open up? _I thought but didn't say. "You can go to lunch now." She said. I left._

_When I got home that day, I went straight to my room and just lay on my bed for a while, thinking about what everyone would be like now that they knew my parents were gone. _Would they try to be nice to me? Or would they just go back to ignoring me again. _I couldn't figure out which one I wanted._

_That night at dinner, Auntie Clary brought it up. "I heard that you told your teacher that your parents were dead."_

"_The whole class." I corrected._

"_Right. Are you okay?" She asked._

"_Yeah. Fine." I replied, even though I was the exact opposite. There was a long pause. Then she said something shocking._

"_I'm sorry Aurelia. I'm giving you up." My jaw hit the floor. All I could do was sit there and gape at her. Finally I asked._

"_Why?" My voice was so filled with pain and hurt and betrayal, I saw her flinch. I looked over at Mitch and saw that he was as surprised as I was._

"_I don't think I can handle taking care of two kids alone. And my job doesn't earn enough money to support both of you." She looked truly sorry and for a moment I almost felt bad. I mean, I had just barged into their life. She shouldn't have to work so hard just because I came. But that thought was dismissed._

"_So you're giving me away. We're family! How could you do that!?" I suddenly became really angry. At her, at the stupid car that killed my parents and friend, at the whole world for being completely against me. She looked like she might cry._

"_I had no other choice! It was either, give you up and give you a shot at some type of living, or stay and become poor people living on the streets! I decided to let you have a home! Maybe you could even make some friends there! It's not like you're going to miss anyone here! You didn't have friends at school and you and Mitch aren't close!" Her words stung but I guess it made sense. She wasn't rich and I never thought she could go on like this on her own. I didn't have any friends so I wouldn't miss anyone. She was wrong about one thing though: Mitch. I would definitely miss him. I decided to accept it though. To accept the fact that the universe will always be against me._

"_Okay." I said. Then I got up to go and pack._

_When I was done packing, Auntie Clary said that she was just going to take me straight to the orphanage. While she was packing my bags into the car, Mitch came over to say goodbye. I hugged him. "Goodbye, Mitch. I'll miss you the most." I whispered into his shirt, crying. He hugged me back._

"_Don't worry, Aurelia. When I'm old enough, I'll come get you. You won't have to be alone. You can count on me." Only, he didn't come. He didn't come when he turned 18. And I was left there for another year, until Adam came._

**And yet another time skip. One month later.**

_So I've been here for a month now. I haven't made any friends like Auntie Clary hoped. It was basically just like school had been. Don't talk and keep away from everyone. It works. Well it did until Amelia came. Unlike everyone else, Amelia was always the brightest, happiest person in the world. When she first got here, she immediately noticed me alone in the corner. She walked over to me, all smiles._

"_Hi there!" I tried to just ignore her, hoping that she would get that I didn't want to talk and just leave me alone. But she didn't. "Helloooo? I'm talking to yooouuu!" She was waving her hands in my face now._

"_Ugh! What do you want?!" I asked impatiently. Everyone looked over at us, surprised that someone had dared talk to me, and that I had said something back._

"_I just thought you looked lonely over here all by yourself… Hey! Do you wanna be friends?!" She asked, smiling. I don't know why, but I like this girl._

"_Sure," I answered, this time smiling. Everyone else was shocked. That had been the first time I had smiled since I got here._

**Okay. I think the flashbacks are finally over. :D THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I hope this explains a lot about Aurelia's past! If you don't understand a part of it then just ask in the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO SEE THAT PEOPLE CARE! IT WILL MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE SO I DON'T TAKE ANOTHER 40 BILLION YEARS TO UPDATE AGAIN!**

**I think the only think I have left to say is the answering of the reviews. WARNING: It may be REALLY long because there were A LOT of reviews for the last chapter and I try to answer all of them. :D Ok, let's begin.**

**Spark Erica Rose: YUSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**BirdKid13: Me too and IT HAS BEEN DONE!**

**Ponythekidrs: Lol and I WILL! AT SOME POINT…**

**Guest: Awwwww why thank you! :D 3**

**SimplePlan24601: OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HARD I LAUGHED WHEN I READ THAT! :D**

**HawkMC735: PSHHHH MAYBE!**

**HelloYellowMello: I WILL AND YOU ARE VERY RANDOM!... I LIKE THAT! :D**

**Another guest: Oh really? And there were 23 zeroes… Yes I counted them… AND SHANK YOU FOR THAT BEAUTIFUL RATING! :D YUS SEA GIRAFFES! Sorry it wasn't the next week… and OMG I KNOW RIGHT!?**

**Guest: IT HAS BEEN DONE!**

**ThatOneGirl: YEAH YOU'RE CLOUDS! I have updated. Sorry it didn't actually say what happened…**

**Guest: I updated… it just wasn't for the new year…**

**Guest: I know, I know and I'M SORRY! T0T I JUST… I don't know!**

**Guest: OK OK GOSH!**

**ThatOneGirl: Maybe… it might happen… you never know… Also, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO REVIEW TWICE ON THE CHAPTER?! O.o**

**Ok that's it! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! O.o Anyway, please review! And I'll see you clouds some other time! :D SKY OUT!**


End file.
